


Who's idea was this?

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP going on a roadtrip and encountering unreasonable amounts of traffic





	Who's idea was this?

**Author's Note:**

> This took like way too long for me to write, life sucks when it gets in the way

“A what?” Toni asked, eyebrow raised and lip curled.

“A road trip.” Cheryl said with a grin.

“No.”

Cheryl’s mouth dropped open in surprise and Toni just folded her arms.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Cheryl asked.

“I’m not going on a roadtrip with you.” Toni replied simply. Cheryl squeaks and puts her hands on her hips with a frown.

“Why not?”

“Oh come on Cher, it’s totally cliche during the summer.” Toni laughed.

They’d been relaxing, just totally chilling out in the first week of summer vacation after a stressful year in Riverdale high school. Toni’s trailer may not have had the same air conditioning as Thistle House but it had less psychotic family members.

So naturally Cheryl barely went home.

Now, however, she was questioning why she spent so much time with Toni.

“How can you not want to spend a couple weeks with me, and only me, driving away from Riverdale and with a new motel every night?” Cheryl asked.

Toni scoffed and shook her head.

“And hear you complaining about having a numb ass from being on a bike all day? No thanks babe.” Toni snorted.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, her hand catching Toni’s as she walked past, their fingers tangling as Cheryl tugged her back towards her. Toni couldn’t help but smile softly as Cheryl pulled her down to sit next to her on the sofa.

Toni sighed and let her arm fall along the back of the sofa as Cheryl shuffled closer, her fingertips skating over Toni’s collarbone where her shirt had slipped down. Cheryl bit her lip and curled her fingers over Toni’s shoulder, palm pushing flat against warm skin, her other arm slipping around Toni’s neck.

“Are you sure?” Cheryl purred. Toni swallowed roughly, her arm on the back of the sofa slipping down to Cheryl’s waist, her other hand landing on Cheryl’s thigh.

“Um.. uh- sure of, sure of what?” Toni stuttered.

Cheryl leaned closer, a sly smile sliding over her lips as Toni’s eyes grew wider and her cheeks dusted pink.

“Are you sure… you don’t want to go on a roadtrip with me?” Cheryl asked softly, her lips brushing the shell of Toni’s ear, smirking when she felt Toni’s grip tighten on her waist.

“We.. don’t have a car.” Toni squeaked.

“I can find one.” Cheryl said airly, leaning back to look at Toni’s face.

“You… can find… a car?” Toni asked, blinking heavily as she licked her lips.

“I have my ways.” Cheryl murmured.

“We’re still talking about the car right?” Toni asked with a smirk.

\----

Toni was barely awake, wrapped up in her sheets and pink hair strewn across the pillow when Cheryl came bounding into the bedroom.

“Babe. Up. Let’s go.” Cheryl said with a clap of her hands.

Toni groaned and pushed her face further into the pillow.

“No.” Toni grumbled.

“You don’t even know what I’ve got planned.” Cheryl huffed, rummaging around in Toni’s closet.

“It requires moving. So no.” Toni mumbled. She sighed and sunk deeper into her mattress when Cheryl didn’t say anything else.

When she felt lips on the back of her neck and thighs bracketing her lower back, Toni hummed.

“You know,” Toni sighed, voice thick with sleep, “this isn’t motivating me to move.”

Cheryl chuckled quietly and just pressed her lips to the back of Toni’s neck once more. She pulled Toni’s sheet further down her back, her lips slowly following down.

“Babe…” Toni whispered. Cheryl smirked to herself and pressed one, soft, open mouthed kiss to Toni’s lower back before sliding onto the bed next to Toni.

Toni huffed and turned her head to look at Cheryl.

“I got a car.” Cheryl said absentmindedly, eyes trailing along Toni’s back, her fingertips trailing down Toni’s spine.

“You got a what?” Toni asked, eyes still half closed from Cheryl’s gentle touch mixing with sleepiness.

“Bit slow this morning baby.” Cheryl teased, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Toni’s lips. Toni closed her eyes with a small smile and snorted lightly.

“Well that would be your fault.” Toni replied.

“What? How?” Cheryl asked with a laugh.

“I’m sorry what time did we go to sleep last night? Oh no this morning, Cher.” Toni replied, finally opening her eyes and leaning up on her forearms.

Cheryl bit her lip, her eyes wandering over Toni’s collarbones, her face growing smug at the small, and not so small, red marks trailing down Toni’s chest.

“Wait…” Toni said, drawing Cheryl out of her staring, “Did you say car?”

Cheryl grinned at her slyly and nodded her head.

“Oh no. Bombshell, no roadtrips.” Toni groaned, burrowing her face into the pillows.

“You promised Cha Cha.” Cheryl murmured. Toni laughed sharply and looked up at Cheryl’s smug face.

“You… tricked me.” Toni grumbled. Cheryl leaned closer to kiss Toni’s forehead.

“We leave in a hour.”

\----

When Cheryl had said she’d found a car, Toni was not expecting Archie Andrews’ pickup truck.

“Babe that’s not a car.” Toni pointed out, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Cheryl tilted her head as she pulled the trailer door shut, locking it up quickly.

“Car. Truck. Same difference.” Cheryl replied breezily. Toni scoffed and muttered under her breath.

As the door finally clicked shut, Cheryl spun around to see Toni chucking their bags into the flatbed.

“Watch it TT!” Cheryl snapped when there was a crunch from one of her bags. Toni winced and loaded the other couple more carefully. Toni slammed the flatbed shut and leaned on the back by her elbow.

“How did you even get this?” Toni asked curiously. Cheryl shrugged, walking over to Toni and looping her arms around Toni’s neck.

“You must know by now that Blossom’s have charm.” Cheryl said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Toni rolled her eyes and locked her arms around Cheryl’s lower back.

“Oh _I_ know… how does Archie Andrews know?” Toni asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Cheryl laughed quietly and shook her head, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Toni’s pouting lips.

“Easy tiger. It was ages ago and he owes me.” Cheryl said with a shrug, slipping out of Toni’s arms and walking past her towards the passenger side of the truck.

“Wait I’m driving?” Toni asked, dumbfounded when Cheryl chucked her the keys across the flatbed.

“I just got my nails done.” Cheryl replied, wiggling bright red nails in Toni’s direction.

“I swear to God Cher, they better be short or this trip is gonna be more painful than it already is.” Toni muttered, stomping to the drivers side and hauling herself into the seat.

“Of course they are.” Cheryl replied, applying her lipstick in the side mirror.

Toni glanced at her before shaking her head and staring the truck.

“Let’s get this over with then.” Toni mumbled as she pulled away from her trailer and out of the trailer park.

\----

“Who’s idea was this?” Cheryl groaned.

Her feet had long since been kicked up on the dashboard, her back leaning on the corner of the truck’s cab.

Toni was leaning her left arm out the window while the right just clasped the top of the steering wheel, her finger tapping along to Cheryl’s road trip playlist. She looked over at Cheryl with an unimpressed face.

“Yours.” Toni deadpanned.

It’d been going great… up until they’d hit the highway.

Now a snail would move faster than them.

“This is bullshit. Where has all this goddamn traffic come from?” Cheryl whined.

“Didn’t you check this before you decided to drag me out of bed?” Toni asked, leaning her head against the back of the cab.

“Uhh yes. I did. And this shit wasn't here.” Cheryl huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

“Traffic changes babe.” Toni said with a teasing grin. Cheryl laughed and rested her cheek on her shoulder.

“We haven’t even made it to Greendale.” Cheryl muttered. Toni looked over and smiled softly, leaning over to capture Cheryl’s lips softly.

Cheryl hummed against her lips and brought her hand up to tangle in Toni’s pink tipped tresses.

Suddenly being stuck in traffic wasn’t too bad.

Oh wait.

Yes it was.

They flinched apart with a giggle when the guy behind them honked his horn.

The truck inched forward another foot before coming to a standstill.

Cheryl slid down the seat until she was pressed up against Toni.

“I see us having two options.” Cheryl started lowly. Toni turned her head, her nose almost brushing Cheryl’s they were so close.

“Which are?” Toni asked, trying to seem unaffected.

Cheryl’s smirk told her it didn’t work.

“Option one; we stick out the traffic and make it a little late to our first stop.” Cheryl said, her fingers sliding along Toni’s arm.

“I’m already preferring option two.” Toni grumbled. Cheryl chuckled as they moved forward once more.

“Or option two; we don’t even make it past Greendale and we just rent a hotel room for two weeks.” Cheryl purred.

Toni bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stifle a sly smile as she frowned, ‘thinking’ over her options.

“So…” Toni started with a grin, “Where’s the turn off?”

\-----

When the couple pulled into the trailer park, Toni was surprised to see the Scooby Gang hanging out at Jughead’s a few trailers down.

“What’s everyone doing over on the Southside?” Toni muttered. Cheryl shrugged and pressed a fleeting kiss to Toni’s cheek before getting out the truck and wandering over to the group.

Toni hurriedly followed after Cheryl once she noticed Jughead’s teasing grin.

“Hey guys.” Archie greeted with a bright grin. “Truck all good?”

“It was great.” Toni said, slipping her arm around Cheryl’s waist.

“You guys go to all the places you wanted?” Veronica asked. Toni clenched her jaw, trying not to smile.

“Of course.” Cheryl said sweetly, looking at Toni with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. Toni nodded, willing herself not to blush.

“Uh huh.” Jughead said, eyeing Toni curiously. “You two didn’t make it past Greendale did you?”

“Uhhhhh…” Toni grinned sheepishly and threw Archie his keys.

“Oh my days, what the hell have you two been doing for the last two weeks?” Betty laughed.

“Mostly each other.” Toni mumbled, earning a light smack on the shoulder from Cheryl.

“We did actually see everything I planned.” Cheryl mused, “Just in the second week.”

“How did you even know?” Toni asked, narrowing her eyes at Jughead who shrugged.

“Well the day Cheryl got Arch’s truck there was an accident just past Greendale. And with all that traffic I figured one of you would eventually suggest just chilling in Greendale.” Jughead replied with a smirk.

Toni whipped her head towards Cheryl, her mouth parted in shock.

“You said you’d checked the roads before we left?!” Toni squeaked.

“I assumed they’d be clear!” Cheryl replied, tilting her head with a roll of her eyes.

Toni just sighed and shook her head.

“Well we need to unpack.” She mumbled, heading to the truck to unload their bags. “Fangs give us a hand!”

\----

“You’re something else Bombshell I swear to God.” Toni muttered once they were safely inside her trailer and the Scooby Gang had left them in peace.

“Something gorgeous who requests another road trip at christmas.” Cheryl said with a smirk.

Toni sighed and shook her head, sitting down on her sofa and tugging Cheryl into her lap.

“Only if we actually make it out of Greendale.” Toni muttered.

“No promises.” Cheryl teased, wrapping her arm around Toni’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Toni sighed and tightened her hold around Cheryl’s waist, knowing that when the time came, and it would, she’d be joining Cheryl on whatever road trip she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
